Fixed This
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: Strange entrances are always occurring at the SGC, but this one is the strangest yet.


Alarms and sirens sounded through the Cheyenne mountain base hallways. In his office, General Landry looked up from the paper work on his desk at the sudden commotion of alarms, shouts, and running against the concrete floors.

"Oh boy." He muttered as he got up from his comfy office chair. Passing through the briefing room as he headed towards the control room; Landry sneaked a peak at the Stargate in the gate room through the window. The peculiar thing was that the gate was not active; at all. So what was going? Hurrying down the steel stairs and into the control room; he found everyone in the room staring at something in the gate room with shock, confusion, or amusement.

"Walter, what is it?" Landry called.

"Ummm… you might want to take a look for yourself sir." Walter offered. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

Walking to Walters side, Landry looked into the gate room; trying to locate the source of the problem. To the right of the gate by the doors was a large, blue police box surrounded by several SGC personnel. "What kind of joke is this?" Landry spluttered in surprise. Walter looked at him oddly yet sheepishly at the same time.

"I guess Hammond didn't fill you in on this?" He asked.

"Fill me in on what?" Landry managed to get out before the blue box doors were swung open, pouring a warm orange glow over some of the soldiers. In the doorway stood a teen girl with brown hair and eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw all the guns pointed ready at her.

"Whoa." She said in surprise. Some of the soldiers in response lowered their weapons, for they recognized the girl no more than 16 years old. Others kept at the ready in case. The girl pulled a chain out of her pocket, revealing a pair of rust tinted dog tags. They were different than all the other soldiers' tags, but were nonetheless her ticket in to the SGC.

"Good thing I brought these." The girl mumbled to herself, then to the soldiers ordered "stand down!", while holding her tags up for them to see. This time, more than half of the personnel stood down; but the newer personnel instead looked to Landry for directions.

Pulling the mic over to him, he called into it; his voice heard in the gate room loud and clear. "It's okay, she's one of us. Stand down." He looked to the girl who saluted to him in respect; the final member of SG1 had come home. Now to the girl he called "Kid what's going on down there?"

The girl smiled sheepishly. "Remember how I told you that one day I might make an unexpected entrance?" She asked.

Landry looked at her bewildered. "No. I don't remember."

The girl looked at him dumbfounded. "Oh, well I told Hammond; did he tell you?" She asked. Landry shook his head. "Oh, well, now you know. By the way, you know how in my file it has a list of my aliases?" She asked.

"Where are you going with this kid?" Landry asked, trying to get to the point.

"Well, add Bree Taylor to that list." Bree grinned widely.

At this, a second head popped out of the blue box; this time a male with a flop of brown hair and bright green eyes. "What? More aliases' Bree?" The man asked. "I thought you had just the one!" He cried in disbelief. Bree clapped a hand over the man's mouth and glared at him before looking to the waiting General.

"General, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is my superior General Landry." The Doctor looked up to Landry, and seeing him; gave a silly, yet respectful salute.

"Hello!" The Doctor called.

Landry nodded to Bree's friend and then focused on Bree. "What's going on kid? Why the big entrance?" He asked.

Bree looked at him shamefully, then smiled sheepishly. "I forgot my toothbrush." She admitted; and as if on cue, a woman with black hair in pigtails ran into the gate room, and pushed her way through the numerous soldiers surrounding the blue box.

"Excuse me," she kept saying as she made her way to the TARDIS, when she finally reached Bree; she handed over the electric toothbrush that was in her hand. "Hey! Here you go Bree!" She said happily.

Bree took the toothbrush with a smile and then hugged her teammate. "Thanks Vala."

"No problem!" Vala returned the hug.

"Say hi to everyone for me, eh?" Bree asked.

Vala nodded. "Of course, they'll be sad they missed you though." Bree laughed at this, Vala gave a big smile. "You know how Teal'c gets when he misses a visit." This made Bree laugh even more.

Once her laughter died down, she and Vala hugged again before she said "I'll see you later Val," and then turning to look up at the General, saluting, and walked into the TARDIS with the Doctor. That would have happened smoother if the Doctor had poked his head around the TARDIS to look at the Stargate.

"So that's the Stargate? That's so cool!" He said, "What's it made of?" He babbled. Bree grabbed him by his bowtie and towed him into the TARDIS; saying

"It's made of Naquadah, now come on!" She could be heard saying. Even after the doors were closed, everyone could hear the Doctor complaining.

"Why did we have to come here again?" He asked. "It was for a stupid toothbrush."

"Yeah, remember that the next time you decide to experiment with the sonic screwdriver and other things." Bree responded as the TARDIS groaned into time and space.

As everyone watched the TARDIS fade away, Jack O'Neill walked into the control room, sipping coffee as he joined the General.

"Was that-" he managed to ask.

"Yeah." Landry responded, thunderstruck.

"Big entrance?" O'Neill continued.

"Oh yeah." Landry gave a short laugh.

Jack cocked his head before turning to his former superior. "Sir, I thought we fixed this." He said, thinking back to other memorable entrances.

Landry shook his head and laughed. "So did I son; so did I." He said as they left the room.

* * *

**_A/N: one reviewer pointed out something in their comment I really hadn't taken into account before. They said the Doctor would have known about the Stargates, and maybe even know more about them then the ancients themselves. I never really considered that, so thanks to whoever pointed that out. _**

**_The way I've been treating this is that Doctor Who and Stargate are different dimensions (very wibbly to explain); both are like what they are in real life, just tv shows, movies, books, etc. but Bree is able to create this into amother dimension/reality that she can cross over into; which is what happened with the Doctor coming into the Stargate world. _**

**_Kinda complicated, but I felt the need to explain somehow after that review. So hopefully someone out there understands, and thanks for reading!_**

**_-Bad Wolf And Timelords. _**


End file.
